


El Mayarah

by mercy_fo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/pseuds/mercy_fo
Summary: After Crisis, Lena still can't forgive Kara for her secret. So Lena focuses on helping rebuild National City until she runs into the blonde Super again.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	El Mayarah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheButcherOfBlaviken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/gifts).



> Thanks to my new friend, I was inspired to write this one shot, another glimpse into the Supercorp and their trials. I started in one direction and moved to another. I hope you enjoy!!

Lena takes a sip of her coffee as she stares out onto National City from her balcony at L Corp. A heavy sigh leaves her, she can hear heavy construction all around her. It’s been six months and they’re still rebuilding the city after all the destruction the heroes and shadows had made from the Crisis. 

It was hard for everyone after they won, no one knew if they were just supposed to pick up with their day to day lives or wait for the next big bad to come their way. Lena didn’t want any part of it, at least the superhero side. She’d donated and helped people all around National City providing room and board for people who lost their homes, resources for people to find jobs or homes, paying for medical bills of civilians hurt during the Crisis, even helping other companies rebuild their buildings so that the economy didn’t flounder while they were all trying to get on their feet.

Lena held galas and auctions, really worked her ass off trying to get National City back on track, it was the least she could do. She knew that she was one of the only people who could help in this way and she wanted to help them all get back on track. Lena’s other reason was to keep herself so distracted that she didn’t think of the blonde with the smile of gold, or the rush of blue and red that soared through the sky helping people with her strength and bravery.

They spoke once after everything returned to their new normal, and it didn’t end great. Not horrible like she thought, but just not everything can go back to normal. Unfortunately the new normal for her and Kara was not having a friendship. Lena had listened to Kara again say how sorry she was for hiding, that it was the biggest mistake she made and that it was all she could think about during being stuck in a place where no time passed, stuck with Lex of all people. Kara asked the impossible of her, wanting things to go back to the way they were with them. 

Lena could never go back to being friends with Kara, at least, being just friends. She’d wanted to be with Kara for almost a year by the time Crisis came around. She’d only dated James to try to hide the feelings that were developing for her best friend. She didn’t feel guilty at all about how cold and rash she was breaking up with James. It was fun while it lasted, but he didn’t make her happy at all compared to the blonde that consumed her waking and dreaming thoughts. 

Kara just didn’t understand that Lena didn’t just find out the biggest secret of her best friend, she found out that there was no way they could ever be together. Lena had slim hopes before, she doubted that Kara was interested in women since all Kara had mentioned was relationships with men, but still, it made it obvious there was no way Kara would look at Lena the same way that she thought about the reporter.

There was no way that a Super could love a Luthor. It just didn’t happen. Lena couldn’t believe that they were civil with each other, let alone friends and then best friends. It was more than she ever thought to achieve when she moved to National City. When Lena began developing feelings for Kara, she tried to push it away into another box, and was doing a great job of keeping that secret feeling hidden away for nights when the scotch bottle ran low from consumption. 

Kara may have revealed her biggest secret to Lena, but there was no way in hell that Lena could reveal hers. She knew that the Super wouldn’t be able to look at her the same way again, Kara was basically a fluffy golden retriever puppy and she didn’t know all of what she was signing up for getting involved with a Luthor, even platonically. Lena didn’t want Kara to be at anymore risk than she already was. Neither of them needed the hassle of each other’s baggage.

So, instead of accepting Kara’s apology and trying to rebuild their friendship, or Lena revealing her feelings for Kara and rebuilding with whatever might have come from that, Lena decided to save her heart the coldness and told Kara that she was done. Lena somehow had the will to look deep into those blue eyes and tell Kara that she didn’t want anything to do with her because it hurt too much to see her, here her name being said, or the familiar sound of Supergirl’s cape snapping in the wind as she crossed the City. She told Kara, staring at the love of her life with tears streaming down her face, that their friendship could not be repaired and that she would like to be left alone, from every one of their friends as well, unless it was another end of the world situation that they think she could help on. Lena even went so far as to open her desk drawer and remove the watch that Kara had given her for emergencies and place it on the opposite side of the desk nearest Kara.

Lena doesn’t know how she got through that speech, but she did. Kara just stared at the ground, not moving, not speaking. It was several minutes of torture, Lena trying to control her heartbeat and breathing, knowing full well that the Super could hear every intake and rythym change.

Kara eventually looked up and into Lena’s eyes, defeat and submittal in her eyes and across her face. Even her posture was all wrong, slouched over with her hands at her side, the usual animation of her arms and hands no longer present. The warmness of Kara that usually radiates like the sun completely gone, Lena could have sworn that the color had actually drained from Kara’s skin tone, but that’s impossible for the Kryptonian. “Ok, I’ll respect your wishes, I’m sorry for everything. I won’t bother you anymore, but on one condition,” Kara swallowed hard. “You keep the watch, if you ever need me, you can use it. It’ll… it’ll be easier for me to stay away knowing you can reach me if something happens,” she stutters the last part like picturing Lena in harms way is the worst thing imaginable for Kara.

“Fine,” Lena replies. Kara nods her head and turns to retreat out of the CEO’s office. 

An hour later, Lena was home, drunk on her couch trying to figure out what to do next since her whole world had officially fallen apart. That was when she had seen how bad of shape National City really was and decided that she would focus her time on that and try to do some good in this town, show them that the Super isn’t the only person on their side.

So many months ago that happened now, feels like years. Lena doesn’t know how long she’d been staring out at the landscape of buildings. She hears the familiar sound of a cape snapping at the sudden acceleration of speed from the Super crossing the city. She doesn’t look up, steels herself not to move an inch, then turns around and goes back into her office.

She leaves early, there’s another fundraiser tonight for the victims of the Crisis, and if enough funds are raised, the mayor wants to build a monument for the heroes and a wall of remembrance for those lost. It’s a great idea, and Lena already plans on writing the check to pay for it if everyone else doesn’t contribute enough. Lena will do anything to fix the people of this city so that they can all go back to their normal lives. Her mother must be boiling with all the news articles she reads of Lena squandering the family’s fortune on the little people. It almost makes Lena donate more, just to piss her mother off, something to give them a conversation to talk about at their next eventual meeting.

When Lena arrives at the fundraiser later that evening, she’s wearing a deep maroon dress, strapless over the shoulder, revealing just enough cleavage, and long enough just to cover her knees, pencil skirt tight. Her hair French braided back, with hair clip showcasing emerald green diamonds, matching earrings and necklace as well of course. Lena found the perfect black stilettos in the back of her closet and the exact tone lipstick to match her dress. 

Cameras flash from both sides of the entrance steps up to the venue at the National City museum. Lena ignores them all, giving smiles every few steps looking each way, trying to be courteous, but not too friendly. Lena had arrived slightly late, since she will want to leave almost immediately after they announce the total donations received tonight, she doesn’t have the patience to be here too long.

After Lena gets seated at her table, everyone else at the table talking to their respective partners or companions. A wave of sadness passes through Lena, she used to drag Kara to these things with her, it was perfect because reporters usually get crappy seating if any at these events and Kara could write a story and get to spend some time with Lena. It worked out great for both of them, Lena hadn’t had any other date to an event for years, so she completely forgot to even ask anyone until she got an email confirming her RSVP for the event. 

The night drags on and it’s not until the 3rd of 4th speech that Lena hears laughing, not just any laugh, but her laugh. She turns around and sees two girls at the appetizer table, one short haired brunette in a suite with her hand on the lower back of a blonde in a sky blue dress. Kara. She’s belly laughing so hard that her back is actually arched back farther into the brunette’s hand.

Lena immediately stops breathing, her anger intensifies. What is happening?

They turn around and start walking to their table, continuing their conversation with smiles on both their faces. Lena recognizing the girl in the suite, it’s Kate Kane from Gotham. Unfortunately Lena can see their seats from hers and continues to watch them interact from her table, completely abandoning the listening to the speech being given.

Lena watches them talk through the speech, like they are the only two in the room. Kate whispers something into Kara’s ear, she pulls back in a gasp and hits Kate’s shoulder, when Kate frumps and rubs her shoulder, Kara immediately swoops in and starts rubbing the area, obviously she forgot her strength and actually hurt the brunette. “Serves her right,” Lena scoffs. Kara immediately whips her head around searching the crowd, Lena rebounds by moving her head back to block Kara’s view. Whoops, apparently she has her Super ears working tonight. 

Lena slowly inches back to her previous position, the girls going back to their conversation. Lena can’t stop watching them interact with each other, so much laughing and hands moving on each other. She can’t help but feel jealous, she used to have that with Kara. That used to be her sitting at that table, the one causing the sun to radiate and laugh, oh that laugh. Lena misses hearing that laugh everyday. This is just getting too painful, she’s making it worse on herself. She’s glad that Kara has moved on, it’s for the best that the blonde even forgets her name, and if Kate can fix that, then perfect. 

Lena has to get out of here before she spirals. Lena stands, just as she sees Kate kiss Kara’s cheek, Lena almost trips as she tries to step away from the table, just as the museum director says her name:

“Lena Luthor has generously doubled all our contributions made tonight, which gives me the pleasure of saying that we are going to be able to construct Heroes Park with the memorial monument to all those lost. Please welcome Ms. Luthor to the stage,” as the entire room begins clapping.

Lena quickly regains her boardroom stature and begins walking to the podium, out of the corner of her eye she sees Kara following her every move, but Lena doesn’t dare look in that direction. Lena carefully walks on stage, trying not to trip in her heels as she takes to the podium. 

“When I heard the idea circulating of Heroes Park from the mayor and others involved, I knew it was something we needed to build, not just for everyone today, but for future generations.” Lena looks down and takes a breath. “Our children need to know the sacrifices made on those days, I’ve been privy to more details than have been depicted in the news, which is why I’ve been so active in helping National City get back to it’s former glory, but the future of our city is dependent on making sure that things like this can’t happen again. We cannot repeat history,” Lena realizes she’s about start off on a tangent, but can’t help herself, “we must realize that the same mistakes cannot happen again, at any cost. We have to protect what is ours and make ourselves stronger. L Corp will be releasing new products in the near future that will help us keep this city safe, I won’t go into more details now because that’s not what this night is about.” She looks out among the crowd, but avoids the blonde’s table.

“All of us lost someone that day, it might even be part of ourselves, and we’re struggling to get back to normal. I… I know that I’m different since the Crisis. I’m sure everyone in this room can relate on some level. That’s why these fundraisers and auctions and whatever else we think of is so important, it’s show people we’re here, we care, and we aren’t going anywhere until we get this city and our people back up to our full potential. Without… our city’s heroes,” Lena can’t even say her name, she pauses because there is an inner battle that she’s having even though she doesn’t even know what the topic is, “we wouldn’t be here, we owe them our very existence, so it’s now our duty to make sure our home is cherished. That… we cherish them, and the daily sacrifices they’ve had just to make sure we can safely get to school or work… or even get out from under your family’s name.” Shit Lena, now you’ve done it. 

Of course it would be mid-speech on a stage in front of National City’s most prestigious and well-known people that Lena would decide that she doesn’t give a damn about how hurt she was by Kara or how she doesn’t think they could ever be together. The distance between them these last several months made the Lena realize how much of an idiot she is. Knowing she lost the one person that gave her purpose and saw her as more than just a Luthor, she’s been throwing all her care and money into this city because ever since separating with Kara and Supergirl, she’s had no one to care for or protect, no one person to give all her spare time to, so why not the entire city. God, she hasn’t even had a Big Belly Burger since before Crisis, she was never able to order from them without tearing up thinking of the blonde.

It literally took Lena seeing Kara with someone else, she doesn’t know if they’re dating or not, but seeing what Lena used to have, could still be having, if she simply would have accepted the blonde’s apology. She’s an idiot. 

“So ladies and gentleman, never let us forget everything we lost. But… maybe… let’s try to forgive those that wronged us, move past it, and rebuild. Let us rebuild into something stronger, and something the world has never seen before. Let’s show the heroes that we are worth their protection and that we won’t squander this second chance.” Lena grabs the glass of champagne conveniently left on the podium, “To Supergirl!”, and the crowd cheers and chants Supergirl’s name back.

Lena never did look at Kara’s table, as she left the stage, she wonders if the Super got the hint in her speech. Lena didn’t return to her table, she always leaves after the speeches, even her own, Kara knows that, she promptly texted her driver to return her back to her penthouse apartment.

Almost two hours later, Lena’s in comfortable clothes, ironically Kara’s old hoodie and a pair of black leggings, just sitting on her couch with a drink her hand, staring off into space thinking about the night.

Ball is in Supergirl’s court. If Kara wants to be in Lena’s life, she’s pretty sure she sent the message perfectly in her speech tonight, even if they didn’t make eye contact, it was pretty obvious to Lena that she had finally forgiven the Super for keeping her secret.

Lena finally calls it a night, she gets up from the couch and deposits her empty glass into the dishwasher, just as she turns the corner into the hallway and turn off the light for the living room, she hears the familiar thud of boots hitting concrete on her balcony.

Lena pauses, not 100% sure if it’s her imagination or not. She flicks the switch back on and turns back, looking past the living room out onto the balcony, no one is there, no shadow of the person she desires to see. Lena sighs, must have been someone from downstairs, there’s been more than once where she’s heard that noise and thought Kara had come to see her when it was just come bang from below that echoed just right. She really needs to just buy out the rest of the building and not let anyone live here, but it’s nice to think that there are people around her, but they aren’t bothering her. 

Lena crawls into bed, her hope wavering that the Super will forgive her for not being humble and come back. Sleep finally engulfs her and removes her from the madness of overthinking the night’s events.

Even in Lena’s dreams, she keeps picturing the love of her life land on her balcony over and over again, the thud just keeps repeating itself. Kara lands and looks up and smiles, just to repeat like a glitch in Lena’s system. It’s not until Lena feels the clasp of a hand over her mouth that she realizes those thuds weren’t in her dream, it was real and someone had broken into her apartment.

Lena looks up at the masked man on top of her in bed. She immediately pushes and kicks back, the man curses and tries to push his weight on her to stop her from resisting, she slips away from his grasp, biting on his hand and manages to get her legs between them and push with all her might and kick the man off her and across the room. 

Lena runs past him and out into the living room, desperately searching for her purse. She frumps, she really needs a designated spot for the damn thing! Finally she spots the black straps peeking out on the other end of the couch farthest from her. She springs towards it as she hears the man sliding down the hallway. 

She dumps her purse upside down, grabbing and searching through the items, finally she has it. Lena flips open the latch and pushes the button as the man reaches her and punches her in the face. She ricochets back, her whole body following the momentum of the punch until she’s on her back on the floor. 

Lena shakes her head to regain her vision, a headache immediately erupting in her head. The shadow of the man illuminates from the hallway light, he walks over until he’s towering over her. Just as he goes to reach down and grab her, Lena hears glass shattering, she immediately closes her eyes and covers her face.

Crashing and panting cloud the room, noisy pushing and shoving through the apartment. More glass shatters, she hearing punch after punch and the umpf someone makes as they receive said punch in their gut. Lena knows that feeling, since unfortunately this isn’t the first run in with an assailant. 

The shuffling continues until finally there’s just silence, complete silence. Lena holds her breath, she doesn’t know what’s happened, her head is so foggy, she can’t believe he got such a good hit on her. 

Finally Lena hears her front apartment door open, a dragging noise from the hallway to the front door. “Maggie, hey, can you send a unit to Lena’s place? Someone broke in and the guy is knocked out and tied up outside her door. Can you have them take care of it?” Kara. It’s Kara’s voice, Lena doesn’t know why she thought it would be anyone else since it’s Kara’s watch that she grabbed from her purse, and that button only reaches Kara’s ears. 

“Yeah, I’ll have her stop by tomorrow and give her statement, thanks Maggs.” Lena hears the front door shut. Another still quiet fills the space. 

Lena feels hands on her shoulders, “Lena, can you stand up?” All she manages is to shake her head, and even that hurt a little. She begins to stand and loses her balance, strong arms catch her before she falls.

She realizes that the Super picked her up and began carrying her when they’re back into her bedroom and she’s being lowered to her bed. Lena’s in shock at the whole situation, and she doesn’t really know why. All of this has happened before. But she realizes it’s because it’s the first time she’s interacted with Kara in months and she doesn’t know what to do.

Kara is standing next to her bed, she soon walks to Lena’s bathroom and returns with a glass of water. Kara sits on the edge of the bed and offers it to Lena, who slowly sits up and accepts the water and drinks the entire contents. 

Not knowing what to do, she keeps the glass between her hands, happy to have something so she doesn’t fidget. Kara is watching her, Lena finally looks up and their eyes meet. Lena’s breath catches.

“Are… are you ok?” Kara asks, tenderness in her voice.

“Kara,” Lena responds, she opens her mouth to continue but a sob just rings out. Kara grabs the drink from Lena’s hands and deposits it onto the nightstand, then Lena feels the mattress depress behind her, strong arms reaching around her from behind to pull her back onto an extremely warm body. Lena’s hands move to cover the protective arms, noticing that the Super is out of her supersuit and into her pajamas, obviously she was in bed when Lena called for help. 

Lena is laying completely back onto Kara’s body, just breathing, trying to relax and calm down, “I’m fine, Kara. Just a little shocked at everything that’s happened tonight. Thank you for saving me.” Kara just responds by holding Lena tighter, neither of them not wanting to leave this moment.

After several minutes Lena finally relaxes completely, melting into Kara’s body, fitting into the missing spots and Kara continues her tight grip on Lena. “Your speech… did you really mean what you said tonight? You actually forgive me?”

Lena finally finds her strength, if a Luthor is going to forgive someone, they’re going to do it right. Lena pushes up from Kara, hearing Kara whine but letting Lena leave, she turns around to face the blonde. “Only if you can forgive me, Kara.”

Kara frowns, causing her crinkle to expose itself. “Lena, you didn’t do anything wrong, there’s nothing to forgive you for.”

Those blue eyes don’t leave Lena’s green, Kara’s determination to make Lena feel safe and like she’s the only person left in the world. “Yes, I did, I kept a secret from you too.”

Kara’s crinkle gets more intense, “Okay? What secret would that be?” 

Lena pauses, not sure if she’s actually able to voice the words and emotions she’s boxed up for so long. As she analyzes Kara’s face, she sees all the concern and hope and strength and fear and worry all wrapped up in the different expressions playing out of her face.

Before Lena realizes it, she’s leaning forward and places a kiss on Kara’s lips. Soft and momentary, she draws back just an inch, so that she can still feel Kara’s breath hot on hers, keeping her eyes closed, knowing she can’t say this if she sees those eyes again, “that I’m head over heels for you. A Luthor has fallen for a Super. I love you, Kara. I’m in love with you.”

Not even a second passes before she feels Kara’s lips back on hers, more pressure and heat this time, Lena responses to the kiss as it deepens. Kara’s need is desperate and hurried.

When they’re out of breath, they separate; Lena finally opens her eyes, shocked at what just occurred.

Kara chuckles, smile growing on her face, “Looks like we both have a habit of learning each others secrets before we can reveal them.”

Now it’s Lena’s turn to frown at the blonde, “what, what are you talking about?”

Kara reaches over and interlaces their fingers, thumb stroking the back of Lena’s hand, “I’ve known you had feelings for me ever since you saw Mon-El and I kiss at the bar one time, you were so drunk, you probably don’t remember, but you threw your scotch at the wall and stormed out screaming why all the hot chicks are always taken,” Kara laughs again, “I’ve never seen you lose your cool like that or even show an interest in anyone, then I kept watching you.. well you watching me, and I figured out that it was more than just being upset I was with Mon-El because it would lessen our time together. I just presumed after him and I broke up, you’d ask me out, but you never did, so I assumed you weren’t ready.”

Lena just stares at Kara with a blank face, mouth wide open. She stammers, “I… yeah, I don’t remember that. I…” Lena feels Kara squeeze their hands together.

“It’s fine Lena, I’m just happy you finally told me.” Kara’s smile keeps radiating, “and for the record, I’ll forgive you, but that’s just because you’re adorable and I’m loving seeing you flustered right now.”

“Oh okay…” Lena nods. “Thank you, again for tonight too, taking out the trash.”

“Of course,” Kara scoots even closer to Lena, “I don’t want anything to happen to you, I’m glad you used the watch.” Kara reaches up and moves a piece of hair that had fallen in front of Lena’s face to behind her ear. “I’ll always be there for you, Lena. I love you too.”

Lena’s turn to crinkle her eyebrows, “Really?” The shock obvious on her face.

“Of course I am, I’m sorry it took me so long to see it too, but I definitely do.” Kara kisses Lena’s cheek, making her blush.

“What… what about Kate?” Lena stammers, looking down at their hands.

“Kate… oh right, tonight. I couldn’t get into the fundraiser, but Kate was invited so she got me as her plus one so I could write about the fundraiser, she’s just a Superfriend though,” Kara uses her fingers against Lena’s chin to bring her eyes up to meet Kara’s. “I still hadn’t given up hope you’d forgive me, Lena. I never would have, but I wanted to give you space to think through it all, and I’m glad you were able to come to the conclusion that I get to do this,” as Kara kisses Lena gently on the lips again.

“And the kiss on your cheek?” Lena sheepishly asks.

“Her ex-girlfriend was at the table next to us, she asked me if she could be a little flirty with me to show her that Kate’s doing just fine without her,” Kara laughs at the memory. Of course she would help out a friend in need, she’s done similar for Lena plenty of times to ward against unwanted advances.

“Kara, we’re going to have to talk some more and start over again, I need to trust you.” Lena sighs, hoping this isn’t a deal breaker.

“Right, just like you said in your speech,” Kara smiles, determination and hope beaming from her eyes, “we have to rebuild…. since we get a second chance.”

Lena can’t help but feel her heart tug and pull her back into Kara’s arms. They have a lot to talk about and work through, but she’s right, or Lena’s right rather, they get a second chance, and Lena doesn’t want to waste a single minute of it, she sighs in content for the first time in forever and falls asleep in the arms of the love of her life.

No mistakes this time, they’re going to do this right. Rebuild stronger than before.


End file.
